Trail to revenge
by moveinmysteriousways
Summary: "They were silent; thoughts of the same man occupying their minds. The man she had come to love and the man he had lost." A missing scene from 7.2, Ros' and Harry's journey to meet Kachimov. Told alternately from Ros' and Harry's perspectives. Rated T for some mild adult content, this is my first story so please R R! Disclaimer: I don't own Spooks or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

******Author's note: **This is a missing scene from 7.2 before Harry and Ros meet Kachimov to kill him. This chapter is from Ros' perspective. This is my first story so and suggestions are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy it!

**Trail to revenge**

They were silent; thoughts of the same man occupying their minds. The man she had come to love and the man he had lost.

_Adam._

He was gone.

She knew their relationship had never been conventional, their chosen career didn't allow it. Initially she had hated him, hated the fact that she had broken down before him after her father's betrayal. It had been years since she had cried in front of anyone, it was weak and Ros Myers hated weakness. That was part of her initial problem with Adam; he was clearly not coping with his wife's death, it was affecting his judgement and everyone on the team knew it. He was their leader; in her eyes his weakness made him incompetent and she could not condone incompetence.

Things changed after the Thames barrier operation however. Ros Myers, the Ice Queen, had panicked. She had been so sure she was going to die, but Adam had saved her. He had proved her wrong and that didn't happen very often to Ros Myers. Ros blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as the sharp stab of the reality of his loss hit her. It was strange really, the little things that were shared only between them; at the time they were seemingly insignificant, but now he was gone she realised how those small connections had been a life-line to both of them.

That was why she let him in when he appeared on her doorstep with a bottle of wine the following night. That was why when he sat down on her pristine black-leather sofa so close to her that their knees were touching she didn't move away. That was why when he had put his arm around her she curled into his side and allowed him to gently run his fingers through her hair. They had sat like that for a while; allowing each other a moment of comfort in their isolated lives, until she felt Adam's fingers skim gently along her collarbone. Slowly, she raised her head to look into his eyes and he gave her a small smile. Adam lowered his head to hers and their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. She pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against his; she knew this shouldn't happen, it was too dangerous, but there was something about Adam that allowed her to let her guard down.

Adam seemed to sense her inner-dilemma as he gently kissed her cheek then moved to her ear and whispered.

"Please Ros, just let go. For one night just focus on the here and now; focus on us." He continued to trail gentle kisses along her jaw, and then just as she felt her resolve beginning to crumble, he bit down gently on her earlobe and she could no longer resist pulling him in for an intense kiss; her hands tangling in his soft blonde hair as he pulled her closer.

Their passion grew as the kiss deepened and Ros found herself fumbling with the buttons of his shirt as he unzipped her skirt in desperate rush to feel closer to each other. No man had ever had such an effect on her…

What followed hurts to recall because Ros knows now that it will never happen again. She knows that no man could ever make her feel as loved as Adam Carter had. She shifted her gaze to Harry in the driving seat next to her, an attempt block out the painful memories that were filling her mind. She saw Harry's jaw was clenched and he was gripping the steering wheel tightly; clearly struggling to keep his grief in check. This only reinforced Ros' resolution that they must have revenge. Adam was gone; maliciously taken from her, his son, and the job that he had dedicated his life too. She knew Arkardy Kachimov had to pay for their loss; _be made to feel some of their pain._

…...

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a quick review if you have time. The next chapter will be from Harry's perspective.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It really means a lot, and i will try to take any** **suggestions on board. This chapter is from Harry's perspective.**

Harry drove in silence; leather-gloved hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. He risked a glance at Ros and found her staring out of window at the London streets racing past. She appeared to be in deep thought; Harry suspected that her mind was occupied by thoughts of Adam. A small, almost regretful, smile graced her lips and his suspicions were confirmed. They were both grieving, and though he wanted to comfort her, her earlier words wouldn't leave him. "We're not doing each other any good." In some ways he knew she was right, but he genuinely cared for Ros and his instinct to comfort her was beginning to overwhelm his resolution keep quiet. He wasn't sure if it was because he seen her 'die' or because she reminded him so much of himself, but he felt an immense need to protect her. He knew how close she and Adam had been, no matter how they tried to hide their relationship, it was his job to notice the subtle differences. Adam was a friend; one of the few he had in this job, of course he had noticed that he seemed much happier after the Thames Barrier incident. Now he was gone, his son left an orphan. Another one of his officers who died too soon, too young. Harry's grief for this most recent loss was still raw; his desire for revenge burning inside. He knew he had to avenge his friend irrespective of the diplomatic consequences. Adam never had had time for politicians anyway.

Harry shut his eyes briefly as a wave of memories hit him. He remembered the confident, almost arrogant man who had sauntered on to the grid during Tom Quinn's demise almost four years ago; happily married with a cherished son and a promising career in the service. Harry swallowed hard as he realised how distant that all seemed now. He remembered Adam's despair at Fiona's death and a pang of guilt hit Harry as a he remembered Adam's subsequent breakdown and his failure to notice it. But the team and especially Ros had helped him to get better; that was clear from the way Adam had reacted after Ros' 'death'. Harry knew all too well the pain of losing someone you loved like that; Adam had helped him after Ruth's departure and Harry realised that was what he had to do for Ros now.

"Ros?"

"Yes?" Ros answered, dragging her eyes away from the deteriorating London landscape outside her window, her voice hoarse with emotion.

"He missed you, you know? After…" Harry swallowed before continuing. "…After Yalta. He was going to leave the service." He saw Ros raise a sceptical eyebrow at that.

"Why didn't you tell him I was Rangefinder?" She queried quietly, but Harry sensed a determination behind her soft words.

"I couldn't be sure he wouldn't try to contact you, I didn't want your safety compromised." Harry answered sincerely. "Not everyone can love someone without being in contact with them." He added with a slight bitterness in his tone and he watched as Ros winced. "Sorry." He added quietly as he realised that the grief and exhaustion were talking.

"Don't apologise Harry. Considering we are about to meet the man responsible for Adam's death I don't think either of us are thinking rationally." Harry noticed the steel return to Ros' eyes as she referred to Arkardy Kachimov and knew she shared his intense desire for revenge.

"We do this for Adam, Ros." Her watering eyes flicked up to meet his as the car came to a stop. "He was twice the man Kachimov will ever be; this is the least he deserves." Harry lent across and gave Ros' hand a quick squeeze. Ros gave him a small smile and a nod, then resumed her attentive study of to view from the passenger window. Harry sighed and lent back in the driver's seat, steeling himself for the task ahead. He knew one thing was certain; _they would have revenge_. For Ros, for Wes, for Adam.

**AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this, please review if you have a spare minute. Back to Ros' perspective for the next chapter, which I hope to have posted in the next few days. I am envisaging this being a five-chapter fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So here is chapter 3. Sorry for the delay in updates, real life has been getting in the way unfortunately! Many thanks to those who have read or reviewed this story, it means a lot. This chapter is told from both Ros and Harry's perspectives, I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter three:

Ros stared out of the passenger window at the wasteland surrounding their car. Bleak, grey and isolated; perfect for this kind of task. Ros knew almost immediately after Adam's death that she was have revenge on the man that did this to him, to them, the man who reduced the love of her life to a cloud of ashes. The love of her life… All this mourning must be making her sentimental, but she supposed that was what Adam was to her. Given the life-expectancy of members of section D it was unlikely she would ever love somebody in the way she loved Adam again. He was caring, self-assured and he irritated her no-end but she loved him. She could see that now, even through the whole mess with Ana, Yalta and Russia, she had loved him – always. That was why she was so certain she would avenge his death. She hadn't been surprised when Harry had approached her about setting up a meeting with Kachimov; she knew his desire for revenge was almost as resolute as hers. He and Adam had been close, as near to friends as you could get in this job.

The sound of Harry checking his gun brought Ros back to reality with a sharp click.

"Let me do it, Harry." Ros said quietly, her eyes never leaving the gun in his hand.

He looked up and saw a steely determination in her eyes, he usually knew better than to argue with her when she felt this strongly about something. But these really were extreme circumstances, this had to be done sensitively and he couldn't trust her not to be ruled by her emotions. They were going to kill the Head of the FSB in London for God's sake.

"Ros, this has to be done delicately. I'm not sure you are in the right…"

"If you finish that sentence with 'frame of mind' Kachimov won't be the only body out there." Ros snapped abruptly. "I told you before Harry, I won't go to pieces because someone I love died." Her voice trailed off as she realised what she had said. Ros hadn't ever admitted aloud that she loved Adam; it made everything too real, too painful. Harry's eyes softened and looked upon her with sympathy and she swallowed hard to abate the lump that was rising in her throat.

"Ros please, let me do this. I promise you, he will get all the justice he deserves." Harry held her increasingly teary gaze as he spoke.

"It won't bring him back though." She whispered; her voice at breaking point. She quickly turned back to the window and blinked down hard in an attempt to rid her eyes of the tears that threatened to fall.

Harry cautiously reached out and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear in an almost paternal gesture as she tried to regain her composure. But he gained no response from her and immediately recognised the ice-queen façade that was returning to her demeanour. She would have been the image of strength and composure had it not been for the silvery tear-tracks staining her cheeks. Harry suddenly felt all his fury epitomised in the image of the woman who he cared for being broken down by Kachmiov's actions.

He was distracted from his thoughts by the sounds of tyres rolling heavily along the gravel in front of them. Both he and Ros watched the car warily; a rising sense of trepidation coupled with absolute resentment filled them both. Harry handed his gun to Ros and watched as she looked to him with confusion clouding her face.

"He needs to believe we are co-operating with him, so he can't see me with that." He gestured towards the gun. "You will know when I need you Ros. Make no mistake he will not be leaving here under his own steam."

"For Adam." She spoke sincerely.

"For Adam." He echoed, taking a moment to school his expression into indifference before reaching for the car door.

**AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this, if you have a moment a review would be great!**


End file.
